The Best Witch and Wizard of Their Age
by Fayth G
Summary: Cross Over from Harry Potter. Jim and Pam have a whole other life that no one knows about, and now they finally have a chance to return and leave Dunder Mifflin, Scranton, and Michael forever.
1. Chapter 1

Jimmy and Pammy, the Best Witch and Wizard of Their Age

Something had always been strange about Jim Halpert and Pam Beesely. Even on the first day that they met they had an intense chemistry, similar to that of a couple that had been in love for years. No one knew that they had a secret bigger than anyone at the office.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

Jim walked into the office, looking rather forlorn. He handed Pam a note that he placed behind the little name sign that said Reception in white letters. As he handed her the note he gave her a solemn nod and she gasped, realizing what this meant. A single tear rolled from her eyes, and Jim wiped it from her cheeks.

*

Talking Head – Pam

Everyone has secrets right? Mine is probably nowhere near as big as anyone else's. Oscar's gay, Dwight and Angela had an affair behind Andy's back, Kelly cheated on Darryl with Ryan, Michael still loves Holly, Toby has a thing for me, Meredith's an alcoholic, Kevin has porn on his computer, Creed doesn't know what exactly it is that he does for Dunder Mifflin, Phyllis likes it kinky, Stanley hates Jim, and Jan had a boob job.

Yeah, you do hear a lot sitting at Reception.

*

Jim sat at his desk and just stared at his computer. Normally, he at least pretended to do work, but today he had a lot more on his mind than pranking Dwight. He pulled a worn picture of a small dark hared boy on a toy broomstick out of his pocket. The picture was different than any seen in the muggle world as the occupant of the picture tended to move about, zooming around on the tiny broomstick. Jim stroked it lovingly, hiding it from Dwight's beady eyes.

*

Talking Head – Jim

Yes, we're parents.

*

*

Talking Head – Pam

Of course I'm not pregnant. Do I look pregnant to you? Don't answer that.

*

A tear slid down Jim's nose, almost hitting the picture that he held so tightly. He slid out of his chair and trudged up to reception. "He's gone James. We can finally go back to our old life."


	2. Chapter 2

BWAWOTA Chp 2

"Is he really gone? How can you be sure? They all thought he was gone before, when we first disappeared." Jim sighed. He could not imagine that he was really gone. It seemed that he would never really be gone.

"James, he's really gone. The scar doesn't even bother him any more. It's practically gone. Aberforth told me."

"Lily we can't chance it. After all these years, what if we go back, come out of hiding, and find out it was all Voldemort's plan? He might've easily imperiused Aberforth who then began feeding us false information. It's just like last time. How can we be sure who to trust?" They continued their hush conversation, the camera sneaking in unnoticed.

"You can trust me James! Trust me! I know it's different now. I can feel it. And don't tell me I'm being silly, because I already know how stupid I sound. I just don't care. I miss my son, and my friends, and my whole life, and maybe it's time we risked something for Harry." Jim looked taken aback and simply told her she was right.

"We should leave tonight," he added, not meeting her piercing gaze.

*

Talking Head – Dwight

You might say I'm a fan of Harry Potter. I have attended 12 conventions and I have a Golden Snitch tattooed on my left thigh.

Lily and James Potter? Lily was a red head with startling green eyes who was killed by Lord Voldemort. There was some speculation she had returned to Harry's life in the form of Hermione Granger's cat/kneazle Crookshanks. She was Harry's mother and known for her intelligence and kind heart. James was a tall man with black untidy hair. He was a known trouble maker and went by the nickname of Prongs with his closest friends Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, known as Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail respectively. He was killed at the same time as Lily. Harry often feels he has come back, most notably in his third year when he believes his father saves him from dementors, but later it is shown that it was actually Harry who saved himself.

Does anyone at the office remind me of Lily and James Potter? In appearance no, but it was proven in Deathly Hallows that the characters do have the ability to shift their appearance. I'd say Jim reminds me of James. With his horrible pranks that aren't funny and sometimes hurt people, the similarity is striking. He also is afflicted with an inability to brush his hair… so, you tell me.

*

"Hey James, what's crack-a-lackin'?" Michael burst into Jim and Pam's private conversation as unwanted as ever.

"How did you know people called me James?" Jim looked horribly frightened.

"Uh… isn't Jim the normal nickname for James? I like to call people by their full names, sounds smarter and more formal. Or is it formaler?" Jim and Pam issued identical sighs of relief. Their secret was still safe, at least for now.


End file.
